Back On My Feet
by theshootingstarproject
Summary: Hisagi was always able to get back on his feet on his own. He never relied on anyone else--not even his closest friends. Will Kensei be able to break that habit? KenShuu, Oneshot.


**Title:** Back on My Feet

**Pairing/Rating:** KenShuu (as usual), T for language.

**Summary:** Hisagi was always able to get back on his feet on his own. He never relied on anyone else--not even his closest friends. But will Kensei be able to break that habit? KenShuu, Oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** Kensei and Shuuhei belong to Tite Kubo and to each other.

**A/N: **I got inspiration for this fic while listening to "Back On My Feet" by Boom Boom Satellites--no relation to the lyrics, though. The only connection is the title. But whatever, that's irrelevant. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

In the past, Hisagi would always find a way to stand back up. If he was knocked down, he would stand up, brush off the dirt, and fight back. If he was mentally pressured, he would build a wall and climb over it. Either way, he would stand at the end victorious. He never had to rely on anyone or anything to offer him a hand. He was completely independent. Not even Kaname Tousen tried to help him in his times of need—he preached that standing up by yourself was important in building your character.

Whenever Hisagi was faced with difficult circumstances, he'd find a way to regain his dignity. He would never fall and stay down—no, he wouldn't tolerate such humiliation. Sometimes, it would take him a while to stand on his own two feet again. But that didn't matter. Somehow, he would always maintain his pride. For so long, he's done so by himself—meaning, when someone tries to help, he's insulted.

Kensei didn't expect Hisagi to slap his hand away after he offered to help him get up. After knocking him down during a match, Hisagi was on all fours gasping for breath. Just as a friendly, and caring, gesture, Kensei had offered his hand to help him up. In return, Hisagi swapped his hand away like it was a mosquito. The motion pissed Kensei off.

"What the fuck?" He roared, glaring down at Hisagi and rubbing the back of his hand with his free hand.

"I can get up on my own," Hisagi huffed, gasping for air. "I'll get up…"

"Stop fuckin' around. You're beat up," Kensei claimed.

"Doesn't matter…" he breathed. "I will…get up…" He whispered as he started to push off the ground with his feet. He stood up unstably, unable to support his own weight after undertaking such a beating. He was exhausted. For a few seconds, he lifted his head and looked straight at Kensei. The look surprised Kensei; it was strong and determined, despite the usual passive look Hisagi had. But, his fatigue got the best of him. Hisagi collapsed into Kensei's arms.

"I don't need…your help…" Hisagi whispered into Kensei's chest.

Kensei scoffed, not saying anything. Instead, his body spoke for him. Kensei lifted Hisagi off the ground, carrying him bridal style. Hisagi blushed at the sudden situation and buried his face into Kensei's haori. "Put me down…"

"I will when we get home," Kensei replied.

"No, now," Hisagi demanded. He squirmed out of Kensei's arms and fell onto the ground with a hard _thud_. The impact paid its toll on Hisagi; he was clutching his side in pain.

Kensei knelt down on one knee and sighed. "What the hell's wrong with you today?" He asked, petting Hisagi's hair.

Hisagi looked the opposite direction, hiding his face to avoid any embarrassment. "I can stand up…on my own…"

"I know you can," Kensei began. "But not right now. So let me help you out."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, and I'm on my period. Stop complaining and let me help you."

"I don't need it…"

"Yes you do," Kensei repeated, frustration appearing in his vocal inflection.

Hisagi, still gripping his side, rolled over to get back on his knees. His free arm was on the ground, propping up his head. "I will…always…stand on…my own…" He claimed between pants.

Kensei sighed, rubbing his neck with one hand. "What's up with these pride issues? A real man knows when he needs help."

"It's not that!" Hisagi shouted, surprised at his own strength. Kensei furrowed his eyebrows. "I can prove…"

Kensei listened silently.

"I want to prove…I don't need others…"

"And what good is that going to do you? If you can't even rely on me, you're going to die a lonely man."

"I want to prove I'm strong…" Hisagi's voice cracked.

"Is that what this is all about?" Kensei groaned. "Proving your strength to me? I thought you got over that a while ago."

"But—"

"Fuck this, I'm not listening to this anymore," Kensei growled. He stood up and hoisted Hisagi back into his arms. "Stop wasting my time. Let's go home, Shuuhei."

Upon hearing his name called out by his superior, Hisagi immediately relaxed. Although Kensei always called him by his given name, he rarely ever said his name at all. Kensei, seeing that he had his desired effect, carried Hisagi back to their house.

Kicking the door open, Kensei slid Hisagi out of his arms and onto their bed. Hisagi sat dully. He stared off into space. Kensei rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to say.

"Shuu—"

Before he could finish his thought, Hisagi got up and walked to the bathroom. Kensei followed him. He had already stripped him of the upper half of his shihakusho, revealing the bruised and aching body that longed for a hot shower. Kensei walked up behind him and leaned against the wall with his arm, casting a shadow over the smaller man. He leaned down and kissed the back of Hisagi's neck.

"Why don't you trust me?" Kensei pleaded.

"It's not…" Hisagi began.

"You're not going to die alone. Not as long as I'm here."

Hisagi turned around to face the other man. He leaned his head on his chest. "Kensei…"

"Don't expect to constantly stand on your own when you're with me, kid." Kensei muttered, burying his nose in Hisagi's hair. "That's an order."

He smiled, unbeknownst to Kensei. "Yes sir."

Kensei grabbed Hisagi's chin lightly and forced them to make eye contact. Kensei briefly kissed him on the lips, closing his eyes and leaning into the other man. Hisagi moaned quietly.

"Now get cleaned up. Wash away all that dirt, along with anything that bastard Kaname taught you." Kensei ordered as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Before he left, Hisagi spoke. "Tomorrow, Kensei."

Kensei leaned back into the room and quirked an eyebrow. "Tomorrow, what?"

"Tomorrow, I'll knock you down. You'll be asking me for help."

Kensei scoffed and left. "I look forward to that!" He shouted outside of the room.

Hisagi smiled, stripping himself out of his clothes and stepping into the hot shower. He knew he could stand on his own. He didn't need to prove himself to anyone anymore. And, even better, he knew there was someone to catch him when he does fall.

Actually, no—scratch that. Kensei would probably let him fall—hard. Hisagi laughed at the candor of the man he loved. Well, at least Kensei would always be there to offer him a hand, even if he told himself he didn't need it.

Hisagi smiled at their relationship, but soon frowned dreadfully. His words had just caught up with him—he had initiated another brawl with the fearsome Mugurama Kensei.

Hisagi sighed, sensing that Kensei would be knocking him down much more than helping him up. He laughed at the irony.

Outside of the bathroom, Kensei heard Hisagi laugh and briefly questioned the sanity of his chosen partner.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know about you, but my favorite quote from this is when Kensei sarcastically says he's on his period. Eheh (:


End file.
